1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an ink jet printer that ejects ink from a print head to form an image on a recording medium, and, more particularly, to a serial-type ink jet printer that forms the image by supplying the ink through a tube to the print head reciprocating in a width direction of the recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Some conventional ink jet printers are separately provided with an ink container that contains ink and a print head. The ink is supplied to the print head from the ink container through a tube. Such structure enables the print head to be reduced in size, as compared to a structure where the print head is integrally provided with the ink container. If a serial-type ink jet printer employs the separate structure for the print head and the ink container, the size and weight of the print head is reduced and consequently loads to a carriage motor is reduced. Accordingly, the downsized carriage motor can be used.